


Angel of Darkness

by Melissa_Midoriya



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Augustus is a little shit, F/F, Found Family, Friendship, Julius Novachrono has a sister, Julius being a good brother, Marx being a good brother, Noelle being Noelle, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Midoriya/pseuds/Melissa_Midoriya
Summary: Luca Novachrono is just an ordinary girl who happens to be the little sister of the most powerful man in the Clover Kingdom...or is she really so ordinary...?(tags will be added later on)
Relationships: Julius Novachrono & Original Character(s), Marx Francois & Julius Novachrono, Marx Francois & Original Character(s), Noelle Silva/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I hope you guys like it! The first few chapter will be quite short but I promise they'll get longer when I get more comfortable with writing. 
> 
> Some feedback would be appreciated!

I don't know what I was expecting but definitely not this! Who would have thought that their own father would attack them with a knife? A freaking knife! I'm lucky to have such good reflexes so he only scratched me with it, otherwise this would have ended way worse, but I will still probably keep a little scar under my left eye. 

Right now, I'm running towards the castle. I only have one thing on my mind ´I need to see my brother´. I don't care about the strange looks I'm getting on my way there, I really need him now. 

Suddenly strikes me another thought ´what will he think about me?´, I've never told him about the abuse I was suffering since I came out as bisexual three years ago. 

I don't have much time to think about this, cause I'm already standing in front of his door. I'm knocking but there is no response. „Luca, it's good to see you! You know Julius isn't here, he ran off to the magic knights entrance exam this morning and never came back. Did you want something from him?“ 

Startled by the sudden voice I turn around „Marx, it's you!“. „Of course it's me, who else di...“, he stopped in mid-sentence. I couldn't look into his eyes, not after what happened today. All of a sudden I felt a gentle hand on my cheek slowly tracing over the still fresh wound. „What happened?“ Should I tell him what happened? I'm sure he wouldn't judge me. After all he was one of the only people that didn't treat me differently after my coming out. „Who did this to you, Luca?“. 

I finally manage to look into his eyes as tears start forming in my own. „Come on, how about we first go to my room and I will try to reach Julius, sounds good?“ All I could do was nod and with that Marx is leading me into his room and onto the comfortable couch that I'm just way to familiar with. He puts a cup of tea into my hands. It is warm but not to hot, just the way I like it most. „I couldn't reach Julius just yet, but how about you tell me what happened first?“ 

At this moment he has such an uncharacteristic warmth in his voice, that you just couldn't resist his request. So I start talking. I start talking about how the abuse began three years ago, how especially my father destroyed me mentally, but never went physical before today. I'm telling him of my mother who only ever listened and never did anything against my father. And then I'm telling him about today, how I went to watch the magic knights entrance exam and about how I spotted Noelle, the youngest sibling of the royal house Silva, making her only one year younger then me, who was trying to take the exam but got stopped by her brother. I'm telling him about how I immediately fell in love with her and how I ran home excited to tell my parents the story. In the end I tell him how I forgot that my parents didn't like that I like not only boys but girls, too. „... On top of that I got unlucky that my father was drunk as I arrived home. He grabbed a knife from the table and tried to hit me with it. Thanks to my good reflexes I managed to jump out of the way in time so he only scratched me. I ran here right after that.“ 

As I look at Marx again I see all kinds of emotions in his eyes, from sadness over relief to self-doubt. I looked away again but I instantly feel a soft hand on my shoulder. „I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had to go through all of this alone. I'm sorry I...we didn't notice anything sooner. I got to admit I'm a bit sad that you didn't say anything, you could have talked to us... But, thank you that in the end you trusted me enough to say something. I can't tell you how proud I am of you, all of this couldn't have been easy.“ 

Tears start running down my face and I'm throwing myself into his arms. I know Marx doesn't like showing affection all to much but at the moment I really don't care, I just want to feel safe again. The last thing I notice before I fall asleep is Marx slowly returning the hug... 

… 

A loud knock startles me out of my dream or better said memory. „Luca, are you awake? Julius wants to see you.“ Marx voice sounds from behind the closed door. Marx. Right, he was the first person to find me after I ran away from home that one particular evening. Since that day a few weeks ago he started being softer and more protective around me. Which is kinda funny if you know how differently he is treating my brother. 

My brother... Julius... I don't really remember what happened after I fell asleep, all I know is that he was sitting next to me on the couch as I woke up and he told me I would be living with him here in the castle. I just assumed Marx told him everything already. He tried healing my wound but I stopped him. This wound is now part of my past and with that part of who I am now. 

I start to get dressed and look in the mirror one last time. I'm wearing my usual outfit a brown jacket over a plain black t-shirt together with comfortable black trousers and brown shoes. I have really short dark brown hair and purple eyes. The little scar under my left eye really sticks out but I can't bring myself to care about that. 

A lot of the nobles are criticizing me for not wearing proper girls' clothing but I like my style too much to listen to their complains. It's simple and practical so I won't change it in near future. 

With that I'm making my way towards Julius's office. I knock really quick before entering and I'm immediately greeted with his typically big smile. „Good morning Luca! I hope you are up for a new mission? You are going to clear a dungeon together with some members of the Black Bulls!“. A bit startled by the sudden order I answer „Yeah sure why not, sounds like fun!“.


	2. First Encounter

I run towards the castle gate excited to finally be able to go on another mission. 

Since I started living with Julius I occasionally help out the magic knight squads or I just explore new areas of the kingdom. I actually never really thought about joining a squad myself, even though most of them would be happy to take me. Who wouldn't want to have the sister of the wizard king in their squad? 

But I guess this is actually the reason why I never tried joining one. Till now all I had been was the great Julius Novachrono's little sister, so of course everyone expected me to join the magic knights. 

But this ends now! I will show everyone that I'm my own person and that I'm able to accomplish great achievements by myself. 

I didn't realize that I already arrived at the gate as I hear Marx's voice. 

„Didn't you forget something?“ 

I turn around to see him standing there with my bow and arrows. 

„Oh right, thanks Marx! I'm just so excited to go on this mission. This will be my first encounter with the Black Bulls after all!“ 

„Yeah right... just make sure you come back in one peace. You can't expect me to keep Julius in line on my own.“ 

For a second I could clearly see the worry in his eyes. 

„ I will be back as soon as possible, I promise!“ 

With that I take my stuff from him and run out of the gate. 

The bright sun immediately hits my face. The warmth is kinda comforting but I still prefer the nighttime. My magic might be one reason for that. 

I go to get my broom and take off towards where the dungeon is supposed to be. Julius told me that I will be meeting the Black Bulls there. I'm really excited to see with whom exactly I'll be exploring the dungeon and what kind of magics they have. 

Yeah, that's one thing I have in common with my brother, we both are huge magic nerds. Even though I'm less straight forward about it and more mindful of my duties. 

After a quite long flight I land on the top of a little hill, a bit outside of where the entrance to the dungeon should be. I look around and spot three figures in Black Bull robes walking towards me. 

The small group is leaded by non other than the fighting freak Luck Voltia. I haven't heard much of him but I do know that he is a quite strong lightning mage. 

The second figure is a boy with ash blond hair, that I recognize as the magic less commoner from the entrance exam. I think Asta was his name. 

„Oh, why are you doing this to me Julius...“ I whisper under my breath as I spot the third person. 

It is none other than Noelle Silva. 

„Hey, you must be the mage that's supposed to accompany us!“ I hear Luck say. 

„Yeah, that should be me. I'm Luca Novachrono, it's nice to meet you guys!“ 

„Novachrono?!“ sounds Noelles surprised voice. 

„Wait am I supposed to know her, or something?“ 

„You really know nothing, stupid Asta! She is the sister of our current wizard king, Julius Novachrono. But anyway, I'm Noelle and these are...“ 

I really don't want to interrupt her but we got a job to do and we need to do it as fast as possible. 

„I don't want to seem rude but I already know who you are and we need to clear the dungeon before the Diamond Kingdom's army arrives. We are here right at the border after all.“ 

They nod and together we start making our way to the entrance. 

The mana is getting stronger as we get closer to the dungeon and I could see that the others, except for Asta, could feel it, too. 

Everyone is quite while we walk and we soon arrive at our destination. 

„We shouldn't waste much time. I can lead us directly to the treasure room my mana sensing is really good!“ 

Luck tells me excited and I nod. For now he doesn't need to know that I'm quite good at sensing mana myself. 

„It's worth a try.“ 

With that he starts running ahead while I stay near Asta and Noelle. 

Being so close to her for the first time is overwhelming. She is even more beautiful than from far away. 

My heart starts beating a bit faster but I can't concentrate on that right now, first we got a job to do.


	3. It's Dungeon Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca, Nolle, Asta and Luck finally start exploring the dungeon. But what if they aren't alone?

We are following Luck further into the Dungeon. I can feel the mana getting stronger. We are on the right path. 

Suddenly I can see a light at the end of the corridor and soon we arrive in a huge room. Mana is literally floating through it. 

„We should be careful! There are probably traps around here.“ 

I try to warn them but Luck already called Asta and activated one of the traps. Its fire based but Asta easily cuts through it with his sword. 

´Wow, his anti-magic is really amazing! But still...´ 

„Hey, what did I just say about being careful?“ 

„Don't be so strict, Luca. It was just a tiny trap and Asta handled it well. Didn't he?“ 

„He did but that's no excuse for getting careless!“ 

„Shouldn't we focus on finding the treasure room?“ Noelle interferes in our little argument. 

Suddenly I can feel a strong wave of mana and Luck sprints towards one of the many exists. 

„Go explore the dungeon without me, something important just came up!“ 

'So, he felt it, too.' A strong opponent has entered the dungeon and he probably is from the Diamond Kingdom. 

„We should go and search the treasure, he will be fine...I guess...“ 

„Wait didn't he lead us here, so how are we supposed to find it without him?“ I hear Asta say. 

„Don't worry. My mana sensing is also pretty good. I will be able to find the way in a sec.“ 

I close my eyes and concentrate on the mana flow inside the dungeon. I never felt so much mana at one place, it might take some time to find the treasure room. 

A loud sound startles me. As I turn around, I see Asta and Noelle having trouble with one of the magic traps. 

They are trying to fight of a huge magic plant. 

I immediately open my grimoire, the familiar feeling of my mana floating through my body is comforting me as I cast one of my spells. 

„Moonlight Waves of hope!“ 

Light blue strings are now cutting Noelle and Asta free from the plant's wines. 

I ready myself to destroy the plant but suddenly a strong wind comes up and destroys it before I even have the chance to do so. 

As I turn around, I see three mages in Golden Dawn robes standing there. 

`that one who cast the spell, is that the boy that got chosen by all magic knight captains at the entrance exam?´ 

His grimoire confirms my suspicion, it's a four leaf. 

„Now I've repaid my debt, Asta.“ 

„Yuno! That doesn't count, Luca was the one to cut us free first and I'm sure she could have handled the plant on her own!“ 

´So they know each other, interesting...´ 

I inspect the other two mages. One of them is Mimosa Vermillion. I never really talked to her but I saw her sometimes at noble banquets. She seemed pretty nice. I don't recognize the third one though. 

„Why are you wasting your time saving those fools Yuno our only mission is to explore this dungeon.“ The one I don't know says. 

´Wow he is rude but what other was I expecting from a noble... So Jules sent another troop to explore the dungeon. He at least could have told me that.´ 

„Hey Yuno what's the deal with this rude four-eyes dude?“ Asta asks and I struggle to keep myself from laughing out loud. 

While I'm focused on watching Asta and four-eyes argue I hear Mimosa and Noelle talking. 

„The three of us only recently got a star from the Wizard King himself!“ says Mimosa on which Asta replys that they also got one. At that Noelle looks pretty proud of herself, too. 

„Liar! Newbies from the Black Bulls wouldn't be awarded stars so easily. And you!“, he addresses me, „You don't even wear your robe! That's disrespectful towards your squad! Who even are you?“ 

´Oh this is gonna be fun...´ 

I straighten myself look him in the eyes and answer „I don't wear my squad's robe because I don't belong to one. I'm Luca Novachrono, it's a pleasure to meet you!“ 

I can't help but smile a little as I see his eyes widening. 

„My sincerely apologies Lady Novachrono. That was rude and unacceptable of me!“ 

„First of all, please don't call me that just Luca is fine. Second of all yes you are right, but it's not only unacceptable because you called the sister of the Wizard King out. It would have been so even if I were a commoner. It doesn't matter what rang or status someone has everyone deserves to be treated with respect!“ 

He stays silent and maybe that's for the best. ´I hope he learned his lesson now.´ 

„But when you aren't a member of the Black Bulls then where is the third one? Did he seriously run away and leave his comrades behind? Well, I shouldn't have expected anything else from the Black Bulls.“ 

´Or maybe not...´ 

„Shouldn't we focus on finding the treasure room?“ Noelle asks and I agree with a nod. 

Mimosa steps forward and casts a spell. A flower with a projection of the entire dungeon appears. 

„I've learned the basic layout of the dungeon.“ Mimosa says and with that the three Golden Dawn members start making their way towards the treasure room. 

„All right! Let's go, too!“ I tell Asta and Noelle, but Asta is already sprinting after them. 

´He seems even more excited than before.´ 

I start following him but Noelle stays behind. 

„Is something wrong, Noelle?“ 

„Shouldn't we search Luck first? Who knows in what kind of trouble he is getting himself into...not that I'm worried or something like that!“ 

I smile a little ´Yeah not worried at all, but she is right. The opponent that Luck went after felt really strong it's better when we check on him.´ 

„Let's go to him first the others got the treasure room handled anyway!“ 

– meanwhile in castle town – 

A mage is kneeling in front of the Wizard King, giving his report. 

„The Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls have begun the investigation of the dungeon, but we have also confirmed that a military squad from the Diamond Kingdom is there.“ 

Mumble starts being heard inside the room. 

„Who's in charge of the invasion?“ Julius asks. 

„The one leading the enemy squad is Lotus of the Abyss.“ 

„I've met him on the battlefield once... He is pretty strong!“ With that he stands up and makes his way towards his office. Marx quickly follows him. 

„Sir, shouldn't you be more concerned about this?“ Marx tells him enraged. 

„Don't worry, Marx. Yami sent an interesting one on this mission and even if he can't handle Lotus then Luca got this handled!“ 

„But...“ He tries to counter. 

„You really should have more faith in her abilities! She is strong, stronger than most of her age and the others also have some great skills.“ 

„I have faith it's just that...“ 

„I get it, you are worried!“ 

„I'm not worried! Just concerned about the mission...“ 

Julius smiles a little at that. 

„If you say so...“


	4. Lotus of the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca, Asta and Noelle catch up to Luck and now have to face a strong opponent together.

Soon we arrive in a huge room filled with smoke. I spot Luck trapped in the smoke. ´It's probably the magic of the Diamond mage.´ I think as I make myself ready to cut the smoke with my magic. But Asta is sprinting ahead before I can even attempt to cast a spell. 

He easily cuts through the smoke and frees Luck. Noelle and I are sprinting towards them now, too. 

“Luck are you ok...” I start to ask but he interrupts me. 

“He's...He is my prey. I'll take care of him myself. I don't need any friends!” 

With that he runs towards the enemy. ´He will only get himself killed!´ 

“Hey what are you doing?” Noelle shouts. 

A huge wall of smoke is heading towards Luck now and he won't be able to doge it in time. 

I open my Grimoire “Moonlight waves of hope!” 

A light blue string cuts through the smoke and destroys it. 

“Fine have it your way! Do what you need to do, but don't expect me to just stand down and watch! I'm gonna bag you up if you want it or not!” 

He looks at me for a second, then straitens himself. 

“True, it seems like it would be more fun if we all fought together!” 

I smile at him and nod. ´I think he understands that he doesn't have to do everything alone. Well then, let the fun begin!´ 

“You're really going to make an old man go serious.” The enemy finally speaks. 

The entire room starts to fill with black smoke that blocks our view again. 

We try to destroy the spell with our own but the smoke just keeps coming back and on top of that it's getting thicker and thicker. 

“We have to do something fast, or this is gonna suffocate us!” I tell the others. 

“I can tell where he is with my magic but he will just dodge my attacks.” says Luck who is right next to me. 

“So, he probably has a high sense of mana...” that's when I catch eyes with Asta “...but he can't sense what isn't there!” 

A small smile appears on Asta's face ´Good he understands´ 

Luck and I immediately start attacking the enemy to get his attention while Noelle uses her magic to carry Asta in the direction of the Diamond mage. He hits him in the side with his sword and tosses him hard against a wall. 

“I guess your plan didn't work out after all.” I say to the now on the ground laying man. 

“We should go and see if the others found the treasure room already! But first...Binding of Moo-...” I start but he already cast a spell himself. A train of smoke appears on which he is trying to flee. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't catch me today!” He shouts. 

Luck tries to keep up with him but is blocked by a wall of smoke. 

“Come on guys, we won't be able to keep up with him. We should better join the others now.” I tell them. 

Finally, we head towards the treasure room. I let Luck leading the group again while I walk shortly behind him. 

Noelle catches up to me soon though “Hey Luca can I ask you a question?” She says. 

“Yeah of course, go ahead!” 

“Well, I was wandering...” ´Wait she isn't going to ask me out now, right?´ I feel my cheeks turning a bit red at that thought. 

“How did you get the scar under your left eye?” ´Oh...´ I turn even more red at that. “Are you okay Luca?” She asks a bit awkward now. 

“Oh yeah I'm fine... sorry but I don't really like talking about this and we are on a mission right now. Maybe I'll tell you some other time, okay?” 

“Yeah sure, don't worry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!” 

´Despite sometimes showing this typical royal attitude she actually is a genuinely nice and caring person...´ I can't help but smile a little at that. 

The rest of the way we walk in a comfortable silence. 

We enter another room and the first thing I see is a huge sword made out of crystal right above Yuno. 

“Oh shit...” 

The sword is rushing down towards him I open my Grimoire but again Asta moves before I get the chance. ´This boy is way to fast´ 

He destroys the bigger sword with one strike of his own. 

´But I got to admit he is pretty impressive! What else is he able to do with Anti-Magic? What am I doing now is not the time to fall into nerd mode we got another strong enemy in front of us!´ 

“Hey pale guy! Hands off. Yuno is my rival!” Asta shouts at the other guy. 

Noelle, Luck and I run towards Klaus and Mimosa. Noelle makes herself ready to protect Mimosa who seems to be injured and Luck destroys a crystal copy of the enemy that is trying to get to the four eyes guy. 

I look at Noelle again who now shields Mimosa with a huge bubble of water that she cast around her protege. 

´Looks like she also has some pretty cool spells´ 

Our new enemy now creates more of those crystal copies of himself. 

“The weak have no place on the battlefield. I was born to break people like you.” He tells Asta and Yuno, but they don't seem faced by that at all. 

Asta now attacks him again but he is fast and dodges the attack. He jumps into the air and creates his sword which Asta easily destroys. 

´He will be fine for now let's first deal with those copies´ 

I open my Grimoire and cast Moonlight Waves of Hope. Several copies and once are being destroyed and the few that's left takes Luck down. All except for one that now is attacking four eyes who seems to be distracted by Asta. 

Noelle is the one who takes the last copy down. 

“All you have been doing is whining. Maybe you should start fighting instead of just watching others!” She says to four eyes. 

´Wow Noelle I couldn't have said that better.´ I can feel a little smile starting to form on myself again before I turn towards Asta. 

He tossed the enemy into the water, only his Grimoire is flying above. 

Suddenly said Grimoire starts glowing and a huge crystal golem appears out of the water. It hits Asta before anybody could even attempt to move. 

He now lays injured on the ground but catches himself pretty fast. 

“I was born as a peasant without any magic. But even so, I'm gonna become the Wizard King! And I'm alive to prove that!” 

“I'm going to destroy everything!” 

“Destroy everything? The Wizard King protects everything! Like hell I'm going to lose to someone like you!” 

With that he jumps forward destroys the golem and hits the Diamond guy unconscious. 

´Wow you really are amazing, Asta! But I'm sorry to disappoint you... I doubt my brother will step down in the near future. But maybe sometime in the future we will call you the next Wizard King.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I first thought about letting Luca save Asta so he won't get hurt and she has a bit more action to show of her skills but I decided against this cause i think this scene was important for Asta's growth and also for Klaus's developement.


	5. New Spell?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and the others finally enter the treasure room.

I slowly go towards the now unconscious Diamond mage and open my Grimiore. 

“Binding of moonlight” I say and light blue strings are forming around his body, “This should keep him restrained!” 

As I turn to the others I can see Asta offering some of his already chewed medical leafs to everyone.

“It's good to see that you are doing better now Asta!” says Mimosa on which Noelle questions whether she should be walking around already.

“I'm feeling way better already! Thanks to your protection, Noelle!” she admits. 

“I-I didn't protect you! You are just so helpless that I couldn't leave you alone.” Noelle says with a light blush on her cheeks.

`Cute´ I think while a smile starts to form on my lips.

“We should go and enter the treasure room, who knows what else is gonna happen.” I tell the other six.

We turn towards the huge door. “How are we supposed to get in there?” Asta asks.

I take a step forward to inspect the door and get immediately overwhelmed by the amount of Mana coming from it. 

“Asta, try cutting it with your sword. I think it's made of magic.” I say. 

“There is no way you can open it.” Four eyes tells him but Asta just takes his sword and swings it towards the door. A triangle is being cut into it and a bright glow starts to blend us.

Behind the door is a huge room with gold and other valuable looking stuff. 

“That's awesome! It's a mountain of treasure!” Asta shouts while the others look amazed as well.

I can't help but laugh a little,´this must be their first mission in a dungeon.´. It's not that I have been to a dungeon that often yet but I have seen such treasure rooms before, so I already knew what to expect. 

Asta sprints forward and we all follow him further into the room. 

All except of four eyes and myself are starting to inspect the treasure closely. I first scan the room from afar to see if I can find any magical items that could be useful for the Kingdom.

Suddenly four eyes yells at the others, “All of you, stop touching things without permission!” 

“Let them have some fun four eyes,” I tell him, “looking around for a bit won't hurt anyone.” 

“Fine but if they break anything I'll blame you. And my name isn't four eyes!” 

“If you would have told me your real name I wouldn't have to call you that.” I can clearly see the slight confusion in his eyes.

“I'm sorry, I didn't realize I never introduced myself properly. It's Klaus, Klaus Lunettes.” 

“It's fine, better now than never, ri-...” 

Suddenly a green glow interrupts me. It's coming from Yuno's direction. After a short time the glow disappears again.

“What was that?” Klaus asks at which Yuno responds, “No idea.”

´Strange...`I think ´Magic items usually don't just start glowing randomly... something must have happened. But what?´

All at once I could feel a huge power coming from where we left the enemy and his Grimiore flies in that direction. 

“Everyone run!” Luck yells but it's too late. Crystals are already covering the floor and trapping everyone inside them. 

`How did he manage to escape my restraining magic?´ I ask myself. 

That's when I notice the flames covering his body ´is that flame recovering magic? How is he able to use two magic attributes?´

“I'll put that fire out!” Noelle says and readies one of her spells, but before she can do anything she is hit by one of the Golem's huge arms that the mage created again. 

“NOELLE!” I scream loudly. 

I can feel anger rushing through my body. ´How dare he hurt her... You will regret thi-... no I need to stay calm I can't help her when I'm not thinking clearly.´

I see Asta rushing forward but the enemy found a way to keep him in a distance. He uses little blades out of crystal to distract him and then knocks him unconscious. 

Meanwhile Mimosa tries to heal Noelle but the Diamond Mage now focuses on them. 

´I need to get out of here. I need to get to them and that fast!´ 

Suddenly I have an idea. I might not be able to use huge spells without my Grimoire but I should be able to create a string of moonlight just big enough to cut me free. It needs to appear close at my body though. ´This might hurt a little.´

“Moonlight Waves of Hope” I whisper and a light blue string appears and destroys the crystal that's trapping me. At the same time it also cuts lightly into my stomach. I hiss at the pain but catch myself really quick again. 

I jump in front of Noelle and Mimosa. The enemy shoots a huge amount of blades in our direction. ´Shit what now? I can't stop all of these blades with my Moonlight Waves...so is this the end for all three of us...?´ I close my eyes for a second and I remember the conversation that I had with Marx right before this mission.

´No I can't die here! I promised to come back in one peace after all and on top of that I can't let them die either!´ 

I straighten myself and open my Grimiore as it suddenly opens a new page and it starts glowing in a really bright light blue. The blank page starts to fill, a new spell appears. 

I stretch my hand out and shout “Solid Wall of Moonlight!”. 

A thin wall appears in front of us. The blades hit against it and fall down. 

´Now is my time to strike back but keeping up this wall is using the last bit of my stored magic.´ 

I look around and see a mountain of gold a bit further away at my right side. ´This might work...but I've got only this one try.´

I take a step backwards only to jump head first in the direction of the mountain. 

In mid air I pull my bow and a arrow from my back. Everything seems to move in slow motion as I aim for the Diamond Mage's shoulder. The arrow flies towards him and the second I land behind the gold, the arrow hits it's target. 

The enemy's magic disappears and he falls to the ground unconsciously. 

“Wow that was a pretty amazing shot!” I hear Noelle's weak voice. I look in her direction and smile slightly.

“The arrow was covered in a weak poison. He should be unconscious for a while.” I tell the others.

All of a sudden I fall down on my knees, blood is draining my hand that I pressed against the wound on my belly out of instinct. ´Shit the jump must have torn the wound further open. I'm loosing blood way to fast.´ 

My view starts to get blurry and the last thing I notice is Mimosa standing above of me as a comfortable darkness starts surrounding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't follow me on my tumblr (Melissa-Novachrono) I'll post a few infos about Luca's magic and a list of her current spells here.
> 
> Moon Magic
> 
> Moon Magic allows its user to absorb and store moonlight. Said moonlight then can be released and used in many ways. The user can also learn a bunch of spells that aren’t essentially centered around the light of the moon but rather around the moon itself.
> 
> The user needs to „refill“ their magic every now and then which is only possible at night, with exception of new moon nights. The bigger the moon and the more light it spends the faster the magic can be refilled.
> 
> Some aspects of Moon Magic are quite similar to Light Magic since it’s both centered around light, it’s still different though.
> 
> While still pretty fast Moon Magic is slower than Light Magic and rather than glowing in a yellowish color it glows light blue when used. Both magic types have some spells that are pretty much the same and some that are completly different.
> 
> Because of the disadvantage of being able too run out of magic Luca trained herself in close combat and has amazing skills with the bow.
> 
> Luca’s current spells:
> 
> Iunea Lumen: Iunea Lumen is the very first spell that every moon mage learns. It’s the spell that’s required to „fill up“ their magic.  
> Mana Skin (reinforcement magic): The user creates a coating of mana that protects them.
> 
> Moonlight Waves of hope (creation magic): The user shoots waves of moonlight at their opponent which harms them physically. The user can create several waves at ones and alternate the speed of those waves.
> 
> Bright Sword of the Warrier (creation magic): The user creates a sword, that injures the opponent greatly, out of their stored magic. Every person that’s gotten stabbed with this sword dies within seconds, cause the moonlight out of which the sword is created spreads trough their body and attacks their heart regardless of where the opponent was stabbed.
> 
> Healing Moonlight of the Protector (healing magic): A weak healing spell which allows the user to heal minor wounds on themselves and others.
> 
> Binding of Moonlight (restraining magic): A binding spell that traps the user’s opponent in wipes of moonlight.
> 
> Turn of the Tiden: The User can move water but not create it. Luca hasn’t much control over this power yet, so she can only pull and push water but with more training she eventual will be able to completely control the flow of water. It’s easier to control the flow of water at full moon and harder at new moon.
> 
> This list will be added in the future, cause Luca is still pretty young and unexperienced and therefor will keep learning new and more powerful spells as she grows and gains experience.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (Melissa-Novachrono) for more infos on Luca and artworks of her!


End file.
